Twisted Tempo 145WD
Twisted Tempo 145WD (known in Japan and other Asian countries as Basalt Horogium 145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released on February 19, 2011 in Japan and the Summer of 2011 worldwide. Its owner was Faust. Twisted Tempo is the last addition to the Maximum Series. Its gimmick being "Maximum Weight" for it's Fusion Wheel, Twisted. At a total of 50 grams, Twisted is the heaviest non 4D Fusion Wheel ever made. It has become the best Wheel for Defense due to its weight and its excellent performance. Thanks to Tempo's WD Performance Tip, which gives is some balance and defense, Twisted Tempo also has decent Stamina. It was also known as the Beyblade of the main antagonist of Metal Masters, Faust, and is essentially a Forbidden Bey. Fusion Wheel: Twisted/Basalt *'Weight': 47.87 grams Twisted is a thick, completely circular Wheel with six sections around it; each section containing six straight ridges. Twisted also features 60 small spiked ridges lining around the Wheel at an edge at it's top. Inside Twisted, reveals to show a layer of even more ridges going in a circular motion. However, one noticeable thing about Twisted, is that it's inner layer of ridges, are not complete; it collapses to the bottom of Twisted to lose a chunk of metal. This is referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death". It is called this due to the ridges' resemblance to staircases, as well as how the gap causes Twisted to become imbalanced. This was intentional so that Twisted would not be unbeatable and/or invincible. As in performance, Twisted has been called "the King of Defense". Due to it's very heavy weight; which has made it the heaviest Wheel in the metagame until Diablo Nemesis X:D's release. Also because of it's ridges, which are designed to deplete the opposing Bey's spin completely. It also uses the opposing Beyblade's recoil against it, scoring KO's and grinding out opponents. Twisted's only downside is it's imbalance created by the Spiral Staircase of Death. This causes Twisted to rock back and forth, somewhat like that of a pendulum. This does not hinder it to a great extent though but it does cause recoil too. Other than this, Twisted is a great Fusion Wheel for Defense especially when used with a Metal Face Bolt. Twisted has been to known to have great use for Stamina too. Although Twisted has a terrible Solo Spin time, it makes up for it due to it's round shape which absorbs impact and creates excellent Defense from attackers. Overall, Twisted is one of the most powerful Fusion Wheels to date. Although it's imbalance is a problem, it still ranks amongst the best Defense Type Wheels such as Libra, Death, and Duo and is the 2nd heaviest Fusion Wheel to date, with Diablo being the heaviest. Customisations: * MF-H Twisted Kerbecs BD145MB (Defense) * MF-H Twisted Tempo 230RSF (Balance, but most people said Defense) * MF-H Twisted Kerbecs R145R2F (Attack) * MF-H Twisted Aquario AD145WD (Stamina) * MF-H Twisted Tempo S130MB (Defense) * MF-H Twisted Tempo 85RS (Defense) * Twisted Tempo BD145MS (Stamina) * MF-H Twisted Tempo 230CS (Balance, but most people said Defense) * Twisted Tempo B:D (Stamina) Attack: 0 - Defense: 7 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 145 * Weight: 1.5 grams 145 is outclassed in every subject and is a mediocre Track. As it used to be the tallest track, ever since 230 came out, it has declined in popularity. It is used in some Stamina (as well as most Defense) customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin speed especially when used with WD/EWD; However, it is vulnerable to attack type beys with low spin tracks. It is good for a wide range of Attack, Defense, Stamina and Balance Combos. This bey comes with a transparent 145 Track and a clear WD Tip. It is outclassed by the following: UW145/BD145 (only for Hell/Hades users)/R145/AD145/GB145/DF145/CH120/TH170/230/ED145/TR145/WD145/SW145/C145/T125. Customisations * MF-H Earth/Basalt/Rock/Counter/Leone/Capricorn/Aries/Libra 145WD/EWD/PD/RS/RSF/MB/RB (Defense) Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Special Moves * Spiral Death Timewall * Spiral Dimension * Pendulum Drive Reception Twisted Tempo has received very positive reviews. Mainly for it's Fusion Wheel, Twisted, which has been dubbed as "the best Wheel for Defense". Due to Twisted's heavy weight combined with it's ridges to deplete the enemy's spin, this makes Twisted the ultimate Defense-Type Wheel. Although Tempo is only adequate, 145 is outclassed, as well as Twisted having an imbalance are cons, they are only minor when compared to Twisted's impressive performance. WD still contains uses as well, despite new Tips such as CS, RS, and EWD. Overall, Twisted Tempo 145WD is a great Beyblade for Defense, primarily for Twisted. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_141305638.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2173_2347814099.jpg|Ricpord Launcher and Assembly Tool TwsitedTempoBox.jpg|Takara Tomy Front packaging. TwistedTempoBox.jpg|Takara Tomy Back packaging. TwistedTempo.jpg|Top TwistedTempo2.jpg|Twisted Tempo with Light Launcher V2. TwistedTempo3.jpg DSC_0042.JPG|Top View. DSC_0043.JPG|Side View. DSC_0044.JPG|Bottom View. basaltclockium.jpg|Twisted Tempo 145WD Parts (from SonoKong set). bb104.jpg|Twisted Tempo 145WD. 5-02.JPG|Twisted. 5-03.JPG|Twisted compared to Libra and Hades. 5-10.JPG|Tempo. 5-11.JPG|145 and WD. 5-13.JPG|Twisted Tempo with a MF2-Heavy. HPIM1771.JPG HPIM1814.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png Twisted.jpg twisted00.jpg bb104 (1).jpg Basalt Horogium.png|Basalt Horogium/Twisted Tempo. Horoguim Tempo.png Tempo Horoguim.png|The Small Hole on the Tempo/Horogium Energy Ring ljb.png|Its Owner: Faust (brainwashed Toby) AA48AF4B5056900B104F4F8BE60FE150.jpg AA48AF4B5056900B104F4F8BE60FE150.jpg Basalt horogium.jpg|Twisted Tempo 145WD fully assembled. Trivia *Twisted is one of the two Fusion Wheels with a irregular gap inside. The second is Duo's Core. *Tempo seems to a part of a set of beyblades that are technology based and have no beast. Others would be Byxis and Libra. *Twisted Tempo is the second heaviest Beyblade, with the heaviest being Diablo Nemesis. *Twisted Tempo is the only non 4D Beyblade without stickers. Even it's Hasbro Ripcord Launcher is printed on. *This is the second time 145 and WD have been sold together. The first time was with Earth Eagle/Aquila 145WD, the third is with Dark Poseidon 145WD, and the fouth is with Kreis Cygnus 145WD. *SonoKong's Tempo Face Bolt appears darker than Hasbro's. *The "Twisted" in Twisted Tempo may be a reference to the Spiral Staircase of Death in the Twisted Fusion Wheel. *Tempo is Italian and Portuguese for the word "time". *Twisted Tempo is the only Hasbro Beyblade that comes with a tattooed ripcord Launcher. *Twister Tempo Is the second beyblade in the Metal Saga to be referred to as a "Forbidden Beyblade", the first being Lightning L-Drago 100HF. * Twisted, along side the Spiral Stair Case, has a slight abnormal bump along one of the sides of Twisted wheel. *Twisted Metal Wheel has a few Variations and molds each have different weights. *Hasbro's Twisted Tempo is heaver then Sonokong's and Takara Tomy's Twisted Tempo. *The Weights of the different Twisted/Basalt Fusion Wheels **Hasbro Twisted - 48.02 grams **Sonokong Basalt - 47.44 grams **Takara Basalt - 47.48 grams *It's performance tip, WD, is one of the most used tips in all the Metal Saga, being used 10 times. It has been used by Earth Eagle, Gravity Destroyer, Flame Byxis, Twisted Tempo, Beat Lynx, Duo Uranus, Flash Sagittario, Kreis Cygnus, Burn Wolf and Dark Poseidon. *Dr. Ziggurat created Twisted Tempo in Big Bang Bladers to power the Spiral Force, thinking it can spin without stopping, due to fact it was created with the data from Gingka and Ryuga's beys. Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades